


Sense and Sensibility

by abluemountainashtardis



Series: Tachycardia [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Romance, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 15:49:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13461465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abluemountainashtardis/pseuds/abluemountainashtardis
Summary: “She’s…” John’s eyes flickered over to her. “She’s trouble.”“A lawman who didn’t like trouble?” Jimmy asked. “I’ve never met the like.”





	Sense and Sensibility

Claudia sidled up to them and perched her arm over the side of the booth by John.

 

“So what can I get you boys?”

 

John raised an eyebrow.

 

“I’m at least a decade older than you,” Jimmy replied. Claudia laughed.

 

“But I’m so maternal, everyone’s just a boy to me.”

 

John snorted.

 

“Coffee, waffles.”

 

“Coffee, eggs.”

 

“You like them scrambled, don’t you Johnny?” Claudia asked. John nodded. “Coming right up,” she said, John watched as she flounced away.

 

Then John caught Jimmy grinning at him.

 

“What?” John said shifting.

 

“I said nothing.”

 

“You’re staring is what you’re doing,” John muttered.

 

“You’re staring too. At quite a lovely lady.”

 

John rolled his eyes. “She’s young.”

 

“About to be a mother.”

 

“She’s complicated.”

 

“You won’t be bored.”

 

“She’s…” John’s eyes flickered over to her. “She’s trouble.”

 

“A lawman who didn’t like trouble?” Jimmy asked. “I’ve never met the like.”

 

Claudia came back over with her coffee pot, smiling.

 

“Here’s your coffee boys.”

 

“There’s that boys again. Most people say deputies,” Jimmy said.

 

“Well I’m not most people, Jimmy.”

 

“No you’re not,” Jim said leaning forward conspiratorially. “You know, we were talking about you.”

 

Claudia gave him the side eye. “Were you now?”

 

“John was saying how pretty you were today, practically glowing. He couldn’t keep his eyes off you, just daydreaming after you.”

 

“Was he now?” Claudia asked Jimmy, not looking at John at all – who was turning a bright red colour. “Well, if John ever wanted to do more than stare… I could promise him a very positive reception.”

 

She walked away, and Jimmy started chuckling and John smacked his arm.

 

“What you do that for?”

 

“Pfft, John,” Jimmy said waving him off. “She’s got big moon eyes for you too. Besides, I’ve never seen you with a girl on your arm and I’m sick of you being the most eligible bachelor on the force. Maybe this way I can get me some of that ‘I just baked some brownies and thought I’d come by and give it to you hard working men’ action.”

 

“Those brownies were for the whole station - ”

 

“Which is why Kelly was sitting on your desk feeding them to you?”

 

John cradled his head in his hands.

 

“You’re fired.”

 

Jimmy laughed. “Can’t fire me, you’re not the sheriff.”

 

“Well one day I will be and I’ll fire your ass.”

 

+

 

John sighed.

 

“What’s wrong with you?” his mom asked, frowning. John looked over at her.

 

“Nothing, mom,” he said. “The book club was cancelled, why? Did Janine have another fight with Carol?”

 

“Don’t you change the subject,” she rebuked. “I know those sighs. I’ve had them myself.”

 

John frowned at her.

 

“You’re love sick.”

 

“What? Mom - ”

 

“But it’s hard, or it’s complicated, or she’s no good, or she’s already married?” his mother questioned. John shrugged. “I haven’t seen you like this over a girl since you were thirteen and that Martin girl gave you a flower. Go. After. This. Woman.”

 

“Mom - ”

 

“That is my advice, son. Take it. It is better to fight for love and have it all go wrong than never even live a part of the dream. I know that better than most, what with your father.”

 

John scratched his face.

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Yes.”

 

+

 

He was going to do it.

 

“There’s a new place on the corner,” John blurted out.

 

Claudia smirked. “Good morning to you too John, how are you this fine day?” she said filling up his mug.

 

“I’m great, Claudia how are you?” John said trying to relax.

 

“I’m great too,” she said slipping into the seat across from him. “Now, what were you trying to saying?”

 

“There’s a new place that’s opened up, a uh, restaurant. French. Pasta stuff.” John said. “I thought you and I could try it out?”

 

Claudia grinned. “That sounds wonderful John. I’m free on Wednesday night.”

 

“Pick you up at six?” John asked.

 

“Perfect,” Claudia said leaning over and giving John a peck on the cheek. “I can’t wait.”


End file.
